Demigods Revealed
by Polly-the-PolarBear
Summary: What happens when the Mist is gone and everyone knows about demigods and is trying to find out who is one. This is my thoughts on how they would be revealed. Rated T for some swearing. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1 - Annabeth, Daughter of Athena

**Kia Ora! (Thats hello in Maori)**

 **I have read this other story about how the mortals found out that their demigods and I was inspired. The writer of the story is x'TotalEclipse'x. Please check out her story, its called Revealed.**

 **I hope you** **enjoy!**

 **IMPORTANT: If you type up 'Percy Jackson Show' in google, it will come up with heaps of things (as usual) but click the top one that says, 'Petition to Dreamworks'. It is a petition to get Dreamworks to make an animated show. And the artwork will be done by Viria. Please sign the petition. And since its animated, they might actually follow the plot line. :) Please spread the word. PERCY JACKSON FOR THE WIN! :) Please please please sign it and spread the word on your own stories and to friends. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. All rights go to Uncle Rick.**

 **(P.S. This is going to go in alphabetical order).**

* * *

 **Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategies**

Before I get started, let me recap what happened that caused all this. Cue backstory:

After the war, Zeus hadn't even acknowledged Hecate for her help in the House of Hades. So, Hecate, going to plan B, decided to give Zeus one last chance to thank her. So she approached him on his throne and didn't even bother to bow.

"Lord Zeus. Acknowledge me now or suffer the consequences."

Zeus, being amused at this, stuck hi head up. "What could you do to punish the King of the gods?" He asked.

Hecate laughed. Do you want to find out? Just say that you are thankful for my help and I will not have to commence plan B."

Zeus laughed again. "No."

"Fine. Then prepare for the mortals to be scarred."

Hecate rose her hands in to the air, raising the Mist that is supposed to shield the truth to mortal eyes. Zeus' eyes widened in fear. "Stop. What are you doing? Stop now!"

"Not until you thank me!" Hecate shot back. She started to raise her hands faster, therefore resulting in the mist raising faster. Zeus started to see a thick white cloud perch just around Olympus. The Mist.

"Ok ok. Thank you for your help in the war. We could not have done it without you." Zeus said quickly. Hecate, seeming satisfied with her answer, let her hands fall. Outside, you could see the Mist drop suddenly. Zeus sighed a sigh of relief.

"Let this be a lesson." Hecate said, starting to walk out. She was just about out the door when Athena came running in.

"Lord Zeus. I have new information." Athena said, bowing when she reached Zeus' throne. She looked a bit scared confused. Intrigued, Hecate stopped to listen.

"Speak." Zeus said calmly.

"I heard about your little debate with Hecate," (man, news travels fast on Olympus), Hecate thought. "About how she lifted the Mist. Even though it was only for a few seconds, a monster just happened to show up right in front of a news camera. What should we do?"

* * *

And here we are. The gods decided to explain to the mortals about how the gods and monsters were real. They thought that if they came by in human form, no one would believe them. So they ended up coming down from Olympus in their godly form of 50 feet tall. They explained everything and everyone bowed down. They also mentioned Demigods. But, fortunately, they didn't name them. I was quite worried that they would name the seven, but they didn't. Phew.

But the bad thing is, is that even though the Mist is back up, the mortals can still see the monsters and weapons and that. Why? Well, do you know that the Mist changes what mortals see to make it seem believable? You do? Good, then you will know that now that the mortals believe in Demigods and monsters and all that jazz, they can see it because they believe it. Thanks a lot Hecate!

Anyway, on with my story.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

School. Yay. (Note the sarcasm).

I know what your probably thinking. _'A child of Athena not excited for school?'_ Don't get me wrong. I love school. Its just that after the gods announced that they were real, and that there were Demigods walking around that the half to respect and are really powerful and blah blah blah, Chiron made us be extra careful to not reveal our selves. And when you are in a busy High School for 7 hours every day, thats kinda hard.

As soon as I stepped foot through the door, I felt the stares and whispers start. Even though this was my fourth month attending Franklin Girls High School, the stares and whispers never seemed to stop.

So anyway, I was walking down the hallway of Morena High School. I was completely aware of the whispers. _'Why does she never talk?' 'She's a freak' 'Do you think she's a demigod?'_ I froze at that one. I stopped dead in my tracks, and waited for the other ones answer. _'Are you kidding? Her? Ha! No way!'_ I sighed a breath of relief and kept walking. I made it to my locker and was just getting my books out when I felt a cold presence form behind me. _Ugh!_

"Hey Anniebelle." The school bitch Cathy said.

I tried my best to not snap at her. "Annabeth." I said calmly.

"Whatever. Just get out of my way." She said, pushing past my shoulder.

I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. She has been harassing me since my first day. I know there was only one way to shut her up but I was in a bet with Percy, and there was no way I was losing to him. The bet was that the first one to give away there identity loses and has to do the winners chores for 2 months. So yea, as you can see, the stakes are high.

"Who do you think you are?" I snapped.

She looked taken aback. The rest of the students in the hallway stopped all talk and focused on Cathy's and I's encounter.

"Ooo. Did little Annie find her voice?" She said in a way that you would speak to a kindergartener.

I put all my weight onto my left foot, popped my hip out, and crossed my arms. "Wow Cathy. I knew you were stupid, but getting someones name wrong twice in the same 10 minutes, I think thats a new record." I mocked.

Again, she looked taken aback. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw kids passing more between them. Probably betting who would attack who first. And at the moment, I think Annabeth was gonna make the first move.

"What makes you think you can speak to me like that?" She asked, clearly getting frustrated.

I ignored her question. "I wouldn't cross me if I were you." I warned, steely calm, while glaring at her.

She seemed to cower at my intense glare, but didn't back down. Worst. Mistake. Ever.

She scoffed. "Trust me. If you don't back down in the next 5 seconds, you will be on the ground, begging for my forgiveness."

I scoffed. "Do you even know who I am?" I asked.

"Huh! No one important. I bet if you were attacked by a monster, even the demigods wouldn't save you."

 _How dare she mention demigods!_

"Oh you would be surprised." I started to walk off, but stopped when she spoke up again.

"What would you know? its not like you've meet them."

Thats it! Stuff the bet!

I spun around on my heels and walked up to Cathy until I was right up in her face. "You have no idea."

She backed up a bit, but I just kept walking forward. She seemed to regain her confidence just enough so she could speak. "I don't believe you."

I laughed and backed off. I held out my hand, then spoke. "Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena, Greek goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategies. Helper to return the Lightening Bolt, helper to return the Golden fleece, wanderer of the Labyrinth, founder of Daedalus, bearer of the sky, helper to defeat Kronos, saviour of Olympus twice, defeater of Arachne, closer of the doors of death, survivor of Tartarus, defeater of the giants and Gaea."

Everyone stood there in shock. The sound was finally broken by a teacher who had walked in to see what all the noise was about. "Its not wise to lie Annabeth."

I turned to glare at him. "You don't believe me? I'll prove it." Most of the students and teachers looked doubtful, but they also were intrigued.

I looked up to the sky and hoped my mother had heard me. Luckily, she did. I was lifted into the air and was surrounded by grey smoke. After about 3 seconds of hovering, I was lowered back onto the ground. I looked down to see myself dressed in a white, greek toga with a golden belt with various weapons, including my dagger. My hair was down in a traditional Greek braid topped off with a grey headband thing. Everyone stared at me in shock.

I looked around to see everyone opening and closing their mouths like a fish. I laughed to myself, then pushed passed Cathy and headed for the doors. I turned when I got to the doors to look at everyone again. I thought I could have some fun with this.

I took out a knife that was in my belt and threw it with incredible accuracy. It stabbed the wall right above Cathy's head. She squeaked then fainted. I turned back around and walked out.

Even though I lost the bet, I didn't care. You know why? Because I did it in style!

* * *

 **Like? Hate? Love?**

 **I didn't really know how to do Annabeth considering she has no powers, but I did my best.**

 **I don't really know what to say so I will just wrap this up.**

 **Please review/favourite and follow. The next person is going to be Clarisse La Rue.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Hei konei rā (goodbye in Maori)**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	2. Chapter 2 - Chris, Son of Hermes

**Morena! (Morning in Maori)**

 **How is everyone? Good? Cool.**

 **Well I guess I should probably explain why the chapter is titled Chris Rodriguez when I said that I would be doing Clarisse next. Well, I realised that Chirs came before Clarisse in the** **alphabet, so yea.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and again, remember about the petition to make PJO and HOO a show. If you have forgotten, go back to chapter one, all the information is in the authors note at the top.**

 **Cool, thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. :( :)**

* * *

 **Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes, god of Messengers, Thieves, Pranks, and Travellers.**

YUSSSSSS! Yus yus yus!

I guess I should probably explain why I am so happy. Well, after the gods had revealed themselves, Chiron had called the whole camp to a meeting. He said that there was going to be some changes. And by changes, he means school. Yup, he sent nearly everyone off to school. Some people protested completely and were not going. While others didn't care, and some other people made bets to see who would get caught first. I, for one, was part of the group that didn't care. I mean, I absolutely HATE school, but I thought I could have some fun with how I reveal myself. So here I am, at Winhalder High (A/N: Completely random name) walking down the hallway to my first class.

I know I am kinda oblivious, but even Percy would notice the amount of stares and whispers people were sending my way. And thats saying something.

Anyway, I had just got to my locker and saw my mortal friends approach me.

"Hey guys." I said, bro hugging the guys and smiling at the girls.

I had a total of 5 mortal friends. There was 3 guys and 2 girls. The guys were Matty, Koda, and Kai. And the girls were Aroha and Meggy. Kai and Aroha were twins with black hair, and dark brown eyes who are Kiwis. (New Zealanders) (A/N: MA PEPS!) The twins are darker skinned like true Maori. Matty had blonde hair and hazel eyes, Meggy had really light blonde hair and was quite pale. She might look scrawny, but let me warn you, she's fierce. And last but not least, Koda who had brown shoulder length hair that he wears in a man bun (A/N: Search it up) and has deep blue eyes.

"Kia ora bro." Kai said.

"For the last time. We do not understand that language." Meggy stated.

Kai just rolled his eyes. "An for the last time, kia ora means hello." Kai shot back.

Everyone started laughing. "So, what does everyone have first?" I asked.

We did what we usually did and went around in a circle, taking turns at saying what classes we had next.

Meggy: "Greek."  
Matty: "Greek."  
Me: "Greek."  
Koda: "Greek."  
Aroha: "Greek."  
Kai: "Greek."

Greek had become compulsory when the mortals found out about the Greek gods and that. I, for one, found it easy since I had already learnt this, but I still played along. I hadn't had the right opportunity to reveal myself yet. But something about today felt special. Something told me that this would be my last day at Winhalder High. But in a good way.

"Sweet. Should we head off?" Matty asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

Everyone nodded their heads then we all started to head off. Our class was way over on the other side of the school so we started talking. I zoned out because what they were talking about was not interesting, but then the topic of Demigods came up.

"-Who would it be?" Koda finished. I hadn't caught the first part of the sentence, so I gave him a confused look.

He laughed then repeated himself. "If you had to pick one god to be the child of, who would it be?" He asked again.

I smiled to myself. I decided this was the perfect time to reveal myself, but I waited until the rest of them had given their answers.

"Umm... Probably Zeus because he's the king!" Matty stated. Everyone laughed.

"Hephaestus, because I love engineering." Meggy said. Like I said before, don't let her appearance fool you. She is actually quite a tom boy.

"Same here." Koda agreed with Meggy.

"Ares maybe. Because I love kick boxing, and he is the god of war and fighting and stuff."

"Aphrodite!" Kai blurted out. We all gave him odd looks.

"What?" He questioned. "Have you seen this body?" He then put one hand behind his head and the other on his hip and posed. Aroha punched him in the arm while the rest of us continued laughing.

Once we had calmed down, Meggy looked at me. "What about you Chris?"

"Hermes. God of Messengers, Thieves, Pranks, and Travellers. One of the handful of people who have been and returned from the underworld. Messenger of the gods." I paused, then continued with a devilish smile on my face. "And my father."

They all looked over to me, then started laughing. "Yeah right." Koda laughed.

"Im serious." They saw the seriousness plastered on my face and stopped dead in their tracks."... What?" Kai asked.

"Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes. Helper to defeat Kronos and the Romans, wanderer of the Labyrinth, attender of Camp Half-Blood."

They all stared at me in shock. "Prove it." Matty said.

I started to walk in the other direction to the front doors of thee school. When I thought I was nearly out of sight, I lifted up my hand which now held Matty's wallet. Without turning around, I took out a newly sharpened pencil and threw the wallet then the pencil at the wall beside my friends. Just as the wallet hit the wall, the pencil pined it to the wall. I just slightly turned my head far enough to see my friends and the rest of the school staring at me in shock. I then proceeded to head out the door.

When I got to the doors, I swung them open and shouted, "THE SON OF HERMES SAYS PEACE OUT!" I Held up peace signs with my hands, then I was out the doors, and on the streets of Manhattan.

"Haaaaaaa." I sighed. "Well that was fun."

* * *

 **Did you like?**

 **I have to admit that I don't like the length of them. I think they should be longer. But I will only try to make them longer if you guys want me to. Also, after I have done everyone, I am going to start over again and do the exact same, but instead of the Demigods revealing _themselves,_ their godly parent will come in and do it for them. The Demigod will probably want to keep a low profile, and then their godly parent comes in and BOOM! **

**Anyway, I am going to translate the Maori words that I have put in the story. (And incase you haven't figured it out yet, I am a Maori New Zealander.)**

 **Kia Ora = Hello  
Kai = Food  
Aroha = Love  
Hei Konei Rā = Goodbye**

 **Maori = New Zealand's native and second language.**

 **Also, I just thought I would tell you guys this, but when I am reading other peoples stories they always give Demigods a lower case 'd', and I am not gonna lie, it annoys the heck out of me. I mean, you are naming something, and that something just so happens to be my childhood heroes. Show some respect! :) haha! (BTW: I did not mean that in a mean way.)**

 **Anyway, I have made this A/N quite long, so I will wrap this up.**

 **Laters!**

 **Hei konei rā!**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	3. Chapter 3 - Clarisse, Daughter of Ares

**Kia Ora!**

 **I don't really have anything to say, just probably the thing about the Percy Jackson petition to Dreamworks to make the PJO and HOO books into an animated series with the artwork done by Viria. (IF you do not know who she is, look her up. She is amazing.)**

 **Disclaimer: I am not a boy, nor from America. So therefore cannot be Rick who is the owner of the amazing characters that made my childhood amazing.**

 **By the way, I love the reviews from everyone. They really make my day! :)**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Clarisse La Rue. Daughter of Ares, god of war.**

I have a lot of colourful words I would like to say to the mortals, but Chiron specifically singled me out int he meeting and told me to not be rude, mean, or lethal to the mortals, no matter how tempting. And trust me, its tempting.

So, at the moment I was sitting in the back row of my Greek class. I know what your probably thinking, _'what school has Greek for a course?'._ Well, actually, my school, Clarton High, didn't have Greek as a course before. It was only after the gods had announced that they were real that the school not only brought it in, but also made it compulsory.

I mean, don't get me wrong, i'm not complaining. It is one of the only classes where I can get an easy A, well apart from gym. Man, you should see those punks run when we play dodgeball. I laughed a little, which, unfortunately, caught the attention of the teacher.

"Miss La Rue. What is it that is so funny?" The teacher, Miss Leaflar squeaked. She was the strictest, meanest, harshest, and rudest teacher in school. If there is a reason she is still single, then I think I found it.

"Ah, nothing Miss." I said, ducking my head down. Believe it or not, but I am considered 'shy' at Clarton High because Chiron specifically told us to keep a low profile. Which, I can almost guarantee that he Stolls will be throwing that rule right out the window as we speak.

She eyed me suspiciously, then continued talking. "So, as you all know, there are 12 Olympian gods, who are ruled by Zeus, god of the Sky and King of the gods."

"Now, to see if everyone knows there stuff, we will go around the classroom and you will state what god you would be the child of and you also have to state their role." Miss Leaflar paused as everyone nodded their heads. "Ok, Charlotte, you start."

Almost all the girls said Aphrodite and all the guys said Zeus. There was the odd Apollo or Hermes, but other than that, that was about all the gods that were mentioned. Then it finally came round to me. The girl before me sat down after just saying that she would like to be a daughter of Apollo and stated his role.

I then stood up slowly. "Ares, god of war. Encourages war, conflict and aggression." I said, my head held proudly in the air. I was just about to sit down when the 'popular' girl, Zoe, spoke up. "God of war? Like, really? You couldn't even talk back to a, like, mean fly." **(A/N: No offence to any Zoe's out there. I just used the name of the bully in my school)** The rest of the class started laughing. _Why would anyone like this punk?_

I glared at her, which made her cower a bit, then said, "you'd be surprised."

"Surprised about what? That you actually like, talk? Because I am totally surprised."

Cue laughing from the class. I swear if she said 'like' one more time, I would snap. My temper started to rise, but then I remembered something. If I was the first to show up back at camp, I would never live it down. Especially from Prissy. **(A/N: Percy)**

I took a deep breath, then spoke two simple words before sitting back down. "Shut. Up."

The class then started glancing between Zoe and I. Her cronies stood up behind her, while the teacher just looked on. Obviously mystified that I had talked back.

"Thats right. Like, sit back down. Ares is like a stupid god anyway." She said, looking at her nails. There was a clap of thunder, which made everyone glance to the sky.

Was that a sign from my father telling me to kick her butt? Because thats how I took it.

I stood up abruptly and glared at Zoe which made her lean back slightly. "What did you just say punk?" I asked, steely calm.

I could see some of the other students in this class moving away from me slowly. But I didn't stop my glare towards Zoe.

"Um. Um... Ares is stupid?" It came out more of a question this time.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FATHER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" I shot back.

The room was so quiet you could literally hear a pin drop. Finally, a student named Tom had the nerve to speak. "...What?"

I then shot my glare towards him, resulting in him yelping before cowering down in his chair.

"Let me re-introduce myself." I said, now looking at the whole class. "Clarissa La Rue, daughter of Ares, god of war. Retriever of the Golden Fleece, wanderer of the Labyrinth, slayer of the mighty Lydia Drakon, hero of Olympus, participant in the second Titian war and the second Giant war, defender of Camp Half-Blood from the earth mother Gaia, Ares cabin head counsellor."

Once I had finished listing off my titles, the room returned to the quietness, until Zoe was so stupid to speak. "I don't believe you."

At if on cue, a red light enveloped me, and when the light finally cleared, I was wearing full Greek battle armour with my hair in a fancy braid. I had my spear, Maimer at my side, and I was sure I was at least 2 inches taller. The blessing of Ares.

I laughed out loud when I say everyone opening and closing their mouths like fishes. I then grabbed my spear and aimed it at Zoe's neck. Even though I knew my spear could not hurt her, I still wanted to see the look on her face. "Never insult my father again punk if you still want to walk on this planet." And with that, I walked out the door, and out of the school.

Well, back to camp I guess. But I think I might take a little detour, just to give some more time to the other demigods to mess up.

* * *

 **I had quite a bit of fun writing this. I mad** **sure to put in Clarisse's signature line 'punk' and her nickname for Percy. Prissy.**

 **If you have any ideas for any of the other demigods, please tell me. The next one will be about Frank.**

 **Please review, follow and all that jazz.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Hei konei rā!**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	4. Chapter 4 - Frank, Son of Mars (Ares)

**Kia Ora!**

 **Well, I have decided to do something different. So, I keep coming up with these ideas for one-shots but they don't fit the criteria for the Demigods Revealed stories, so I have decided to turn this story into a multi purpose one. So, I might post all these different one-shots. Don't worry, I am still going to keep doing the Demigods Revealed one-shots. Also, if you guys have any ideas for one-shots, weather it is to do with revealing or another idea, please PM me or review.**

 **Also, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on holiday and I didn't bring my laptop, but I was** **still writing stories down in a book or on my phone.**

 **This one is about the good old Frank Zhang. I don't really have anything else to say so... On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Am I a boy? No. Do I live in America? No. Is my name Rick Riordan? No. So therefore, cannot PJO or HOO.**

* * *

 **Frank Zhang. Son of Mars, Roman god of war.**

School. Huh. I don't really have any thoughts on it. I mean, I don't hate it because I don't remember anything about it, and I don't love it for the exact same reason. I am kinda in the middle.

I was attending Tenvion Normal School. I do not know why I was going to this school because I am _definitely_ not normal.

I was going pretty well. I mean, I haven't even came close to being revealed, which was good because even though no one confirmed anything, I know that there is a competition between the 7 to see who could last the longest. And I am going to be that person. I was determined. I was not going to turn into an Iguana. No. Nope. Not gonna happen. Luckily, I didn't, I turned into something else...

So anyway, I was outside, leaning up against a tree with my two best mortal friends. Zara and Kyle.

I was munching on a PB and J sandwich when the topic of Demigods came up.

"Did you hear? A Demigod revealed themselves in that school just a couple blocks away from us. You know that school Clarton High? Yeah, Daughter of Ares apparently." Zara stated.

I choked on the piece I was chewing, earning concerning looks from my friends. "You all goods?" Kyle asked.

I simply nodded my head, and listened to their conversation about the 'Daughter of Ares' that I was sure would be Clarisse.

"Yea, I heard about that too. Apparently she threatened to kill a girl there." Kyle said.

 _Oh Clarisse. Really?_ I thought, a small smile on my face. Luckily, my mates didn't seem to notice.

"Seriously? Thats... Messed up." Zara said, stunned. I shot my head up and looked at her.

"How?" I asked, a bit to quickly. They gave me weird looks, but then decided to ignore my question.

"What do you think about these 'Demigod' characters?" Kyle asked. "Because after hearing that story, I am starting to think that these guys are actually quite dangerous."

"Well, you have to remember that the girl _was_ a daughter of Ares. The god of war." I said, defending my half-sister.

"Yea yea. But still, aren't these Demigods supposed to _protect_ us?" Kyle stated.

"I know right? Personally, I think Demigods should be hunted down and killed. Starting with all the children of Ares." Zara said confidently.

Thats it. I snapped. First their talking shit about Demigods and then they talk shit about my _father?_ I mean, sure, they were talking about his Greek form. But he is still my father.

"What are you gonna do about it? Go out with a shot gun and start shooting them? But wait, you don't even know who is one!" I said, my voice rising as I went a long. I was never like this. Usually I just brushed it off and walked away. But something about this time just made me snap.

Zara and Kyle starred dumbfounded at me. "Frank..." Zara started but I cut her off.

"No Zara. You have no right to insult Demigods when you haven't even met them! Obviously at that old school someone did something to piss Clarisse off! Did you ever think of that? Huh?"

"Frank... Wait, how do you know that girls name?" Kyle asked, now curious.

"Because she's my half-sister!" I shouted back at them. The two kept starring at me, then Zara spoke up again. "Liar..."

"Really? Well let me re-introduce myself. My name is Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Ares' Roman form. Descendent of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus, shape shifter, defeater of Gaea, I have Ares' blessing for crying out loud!" And just to prove my point, I started glowing red. When the red light faded, I was in full Roman armour with my bow in hand and my quiver on my back.

Throughout my outburst, other people stopped what they were doing and tarted watching. I heard gasps from around the place, and whispers started to break out.

"Your... Your a..." Kyle said, pointing a shaky finger at me.

"Yes. I am a Demigod. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to get back to camp." I started to walk off but then stopped and turned around. "And if I were you, I wouldn't insult Demigods again. Otherwise if you do, we might not save your butts in the next war." And with that, I turned into a eagle and flew off, heading towards Camp Half-Blood. Man I hope I kept my cover longer than Leo, otherwise I will never hear the end of it.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry it was so short. I didn't really have any ideas for Frank.**

 **Anyway, sorry if Frank was a little OCC. I just picture him as a loveable Panda but if anyone insults him or his friends and family, he can be really scary. So yea.**

 **Review/comment and favourite/follow.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Hei konei rā!**

 **~Polly-The-Polar-Bear**


	5. Chapter 5 - Grover, Lord of the Wild

**Kia Ora!**

 **Remember to sign the petition for a PJO and HOO show!**

 **Disclaimer: Me, no own.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Grover Underwood, Satyr. Lord of the Wild.**

I'm. _Munch_. So. _Munch_. Nervous. _Munch_.

Sorry, I eat cans when I'm nervous.

Why I'm nervous you might be asking? Well, I'm back at school. And the reason I'm so afraid is because the last time I was at school I was getting bullied by a girl called Nancy Bobofit. Ugh. Just saying her name makes me cringe. Lets just say that I have whimpered at the sight of Peanut Butter every time I've seen it since then. Don't ask.

At the moment, I was in the cafeteria, standing in the corner of the room eating an apple that I had just recently grabbed out of my bag once I had finished my can. I always stand in this corner because it is the furthest away from the school bullies table and the reason I'm standing is because nobody wants me at their table. And, even though I've grown and aged, I am still a target for the bullies and I still don't fight back. Especially now that I don't have Percy here to help.

I looked around the room, and when I was sure no one was watching, I chucked the apple core in my mouth and in one big gulp, it was gone. I licked my lips, then started to limp towards the door. Yes, since I'm back in school, I have to have these stupid crutches and my rasta cap on. And don't even get me started on the uncomfortable fake feet and shoes. My horns are nearly fully grown so my cap just fits on my head without showing any signs of there being horns underneath.

So, anyway, I was just about to open the door, when a hand stopped me. I turned around and found myself face to face with the schools biggest bully and all round jerk. Dexter Bishop. He wasn't as bad as Nancy. Actually, when you've experienced Nancy, Dexter just seems like a little fluffy bunny that you found in the park.

"What do you want Dexter?" I asked simply.

Dexter chuckled. "Naww. Whats wrong Grover? Crutches slowin' you down?" He tormented.

Even though I was picked on and never stood up for myself, it doesn't mean that I'm a whimpering mess like at Yancy. No, thats in the past.

"No. Now, can you please let me go?" I asked, turning around and trying to open the door once more.

"Not gonna happen. Now, how 'bout we take a trip to the pool and see how well you can swim?" Dexter replied, while starting to push me in the direction of the pool.

Children in the cafeteria heard some of this and started watching. I could even see some passing money between one another. Probably betting to see how long it takes till I get down and start begging at his feet. Well let me tell ya something, thats not gonna happen.

I was struggling against his grip. I hadn't even realised it until I heard the gasps and Dexter releasing me from his grasp. Once I had pulled away fully from Dexter and had straightened out my clothes, I looked down to see if during the tussle, my shoe laces had come undone. (I am not the best at tying shoe laces). But what I saw almost made me gasp myself.

My left shoe was completely off, showing my hoof. I moved my hoof back and fourth, trying to decide weather this is really happening or not. Once I had decided that my goat hoof was showing and pretty much the entire school had noticed, I looked back up to see a shocked Dexter.

He pointed a shaky finger at me. "What... Are. You?"

I laughed inwardly. Just seconds before, this boy was tormenting me, and was trying to throw me in the pool. An now, he almost seems scared by me.

I smiled then held my hand out for him to shake. He didn't oblige. I didn't realise what I was doing, until I was doing it.

"Hi, my name is Grover Underwood and I am a Satyr. I am Lord of The Wild after the god of the wild, Pan, handed the job over to me just before he faded. I am the founder of the two most powerful Demigods in history, wanderer of the labyrinth, helper to retrieve the Lightening Bolt. Founder of Pan, survivor of Polyphemus. Camper of Camp Half-Blood and leader of the Satyrs."

Dexter, along with the rest of the school, were all staring at me in shock. Just to prove my point, I pulled off my hat, showing off my nearly fully grown horns, and shook off the other shoe, showing my other goat hoof.

After I took one last long look at the stunned faces of my fellow classmates, I turned around, chucked my crutches to the side, then trotted off, out the door, and outside the school. I wasn't dreading going back to Camp Half-Blood because I didn't make any bets with anyone. So if I turned up first, I wouldn't have anything to lose.

Actually, I was excited, because now I get to go home and see my wonderful girlfriend, Juniper.

* * *

 **I know it was kinda short, probably my shortest one yet, but no one gave me any ideas for Grover. And it didn't help that I didn't have any ideas myself.**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank _Welcome To The Badlands_ for the amazing ideas. I will defiantly be using them.**

 **Thanks for reading, and please, if you have any suggestions, do not hesitate to put** **them in a PM or review.**

 **Thanks, Laters! :)**

 **Hei konei rā!**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hazel, Daughter of Pluto

**Kia ora!**

 **I just wanted to say that I am doing these in alphabetical order. I keep getting requests to do someone else next. I will end up doing them, they just have to wait their turn. :)  
But I do love suggestions on when I do do, (Ha! I said dodo.) (Sometimes I wonder if I'm really 13 and not 5. :)) them, I have ideas on how they get revealed.**

 **Thanks! And without further ado. I present to you, chapter 6!**

 **Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.**

* * *

 **Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto, Roman form of Hades, god of the underworld, the dead, riches.**

 _"RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING!"_

Yes! Finally! Today couldn't have gone any longer.

I had just stepped out the door of my Math classroom and was making my way towards my locker. I swear that if I don't die from something Demigod related, I will probably die of boredom.

Now, I know what your probably thinking. _"Where's our sweet little Hazel gone?"_ Oh don't worry, I'm still here. But it's just not possible to be happy in Mrs Caldorns Math class. It just isn't.

Anyway, I was standing at my locker and was putting my math books away and grabbed my bag out of it and shouldered. I shut my door and turned around to find myself face to face with 'little miss perfect' (A.K.A Tulain, the school bitch).

"What do you want Tulain?" I sighed as I stepped back a foot to get away from her, so my back was up against the locker.

She laughed. "What I _want_ is for you to leave this school, and never come back freak." She exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Wow, so tempting. But, I think I am going to have to turn down that _wonderful_ offer." Percy has been giving the seven these 'sass' lessons at camp. Because, as he puts it, _'you never know when a sass war will break out. And when it does, don't you want to be prepared?'_ Right now, I'm glad that I went along.

She turned a dark shade of red. "I'm warning you missy. If you come back on Monday, things will not be pretty."

"Well you surely ain't." I scoffed as I pushed passed her and headed for the main doors. Again, thank you Percy for the sass lesson!

I heard her yell behind me. "Your just jealous!" I ignored her and kept walking.

When I got out the door, I stopped midway down the steps. _Where was I going?_ I wasn't going to camp J this weekend and if I turn up to Camp Half-Blood, people will think that I revealed myself.

I thought for a second. I have about $120 in my bag. Maybe I could go to a motel and spend the weekend there.

I was just about to call Arion to give me a lift to the motel when I saw a dark green jeep pull up, with a number plate that read _'BEAST-BOY'._

 _It couldn't be._

Then, a tall, muscular, Asian man got out of the drivers seat. _It is._

Frank.

Frank was in blue denim jeans and some red and white runners. He had on a red and white t-shirt with a blue jacket over top.

His eyes were darting around the crowd from person to person. I just stayed here and waited for his eyes to land on me. Just when they were about to land on me, I heard a squeal from behind me.

I was just about to turn around, when Tulain ran past me and headed straight for Frank. I saw her jog up to him, then stop right in front of him and put her hand on his chest. Tulain said something that I couldn't hear, then Frank looked at her hand on his chest, then back at her, then picked up her hand with two fingers while saying something else. He looked extremely uncomfortable. I decided I had let Tulain torture him long enough.

I started walking towards Frank with a little skip in my step. When I wasn't even 5 meters away, he noticed me, pushed passed Tulain, then bounded for me and picked me up in a big hug. I laughed as he spun me around, then put me back down in front of him.

When my feet where firmly back on the ground, I leaned up on my tippy toes and gave him a sweet kiss. When I leaned back down, he was blushing as red as a fire truck. I giggled.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" Tulain questioned, breaking me and Frank from our moment.

"Playing tic tack toe, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm greeting my boyfriend." I shot back.

Frank leant down and whispered in my ear. "Percy's sass lessons are really paying off." I smiled as he leant away.

Tulain rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You guys are just freaks. Probably those Demigod people who are trying to kill us."

I glared at her. "What did you say?" I asked steely calm.

She coward away a bit. "You heard me. Demigods are freaks and your probably one of them!" She pointed an accusing finger at me.

I faked shocked. "What? You think I'm a Demigod just because I can do this?" I closed my eyes and focused real hard. I could feel a couple diamonds and about 4 dozen emeralds underneath. Along with the odd sapphire. I shot my hands up and they all came out at once like a gyzer. All the students who had stopped to watch this and Tulain stepped back in fear.

When the jewels finally stopped, Tulain had the nerve to speak. "Who... Who are you?"

I smiled triumphantly as Frank put his arm around my shoulders. "Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto, Roman form of Hades, god of the Underworld, the dead, riches. Saviour of Olympus, defeater of the giants, defeater of Sciron, defeater of Pasiphaë, one of the seven of the prophecy. And girlfriend of Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Roman for of Ares."

And with that, I walked over to Frank's green jeep and got in the passenger side, while Frank hurried along and got into the drivers seat. Then, with everyone still having not said a word, we sped off in the direction of camp.

"Nicely done." Frank praised as we were sitting at a red light. "By the way, I bet you." He smirked.

I glanced over at him. "No you didn't. You were already on your way to camp but decided to stop by weren't you?" I inquired.

His smirk fell. "How are you so good?" He pouted.

I laughed as I kissed him on the cheek and relaxed into my seat.

Well, that was a fun day.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Next is Jason and Thalia.**

 **(Sorry if I made Hazel a bit OCC. I think of her as a sweet, kind, quiet girl. But I wanted to have some fun and made her stand out. Tell me if you liked it or not please.)**

 **Review/comment and favourite/follow.**

 **Laters fellow fanfictioners.**

 **Hei konei rā! :)**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	7. Chapter 7 - Jason and Thalia, Zeus

**K.I.A. O.R.A!**

 **Whats up?**

 **This story I got the idea from _Welcome To The Badlands._ I really like the idea, so I decided to use it. (Don't worry, I didn't steal it. She suggested it in a review, but I still PM'ed her just to make sure.) :) :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to? Ugh, fine. I do not own PJO or HOO. There. Happy? :)**

* * *

 **Jason and Thalia Grace. Son and Daughter of Zeus/Jupiter, king of the gods and god of the sky and lightening.**

"Coke is so much better." I stated to Jason, rolling my eyes.

I guess your probably wondering whats going on. Well, to answer your question, my little brother and I are at school. I know right? Who goes to school? Anyway, all the other Demigods at Camp Half-Blood have to go to school, as well as the Roman Demigods of the seven. So your probably wondering why I am here if I don't attend Camp anymore. Well, Lady Artemis thought she had this 'great' idea where her lieutenant goes to school to try and recruit some more people to join the hunt. Because, in the giant war we lost a lot of members. Now there is only about 32 hunters left. 33 including Lady Artemis. And, to make it worse, they thought it would be 'awesome' to put me in the same school as my annoying little brother, Jason Grace. I mean don't get me wrong, I love him to bits. He's my bro. But, that doesn't mean he's not annoying as Hera.

Anyway, we were sitting down in the cafeteria at the 'loner' table because apparently Jason and I aren't, how would you say it? Normal? Yeah. Well, we aren't, but I would still like to be recognised.  
We were just talking to one another when Jason was about to go up and grab another drink and he asked me if I wanted anything and I asked for a coke. Then he said that that Pepsi was better and that I should get that instead. I said that coke was way better, but then he argued against. And here we are...

"Yeah right. Pepsi is where it's at." Jason retorted.

"Pepsi's to disgusting." I said back.

"Well, coke's to gross."

"Pepsi makes me want to throw up!"

Coke makes me want to puke!"

"That's the same thing!"

Jason thought for a second. "Oh."

I smiled triumphantly.

"Fine, I'll go get your coke. Want any food?" Jason asked.

"Umm, a blueberry muffin please."

He stared at me shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Blueberry?" He gasped.

I nodded my head while raising my eyebrow. "Why's that so bad?"

"Because, chocolate chip is so much better."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No. Blueberry is."

"No. Chocolate chip is."

"Blueberry!"

"Chocolate chip!"

"Blueberry!"

"Chocolate chip!"

"BLUEBERRY!"

"CHOCOLATE CHIP!"

"BLUEBERRY!" By this time we were shouting and I was vaguely aware of talking dying down around us. We continued bantering back and forth then we were cut off by a bright light just in front of us.

Jason and I stopped and I noticed all the mortals staring at the light.

When the light dyed down, I stared shocked.

"Dad?" Jason and I said in unison.

Standing there was Lord Zeus in his full Greek robe carrying his lightening bolt in his sheath. I mean, I'm not star struck or anything. I'm just surprised he would come to this school.

"Mhm. It's me. Zeus." He said, with a nod.

I was about to ask why he was here, when a mortal spoke up. "Zeus? Like in 'Lord Zeus. King of the gods. God of the sky?"

Zeus looked the mortal in the eye and nodded. "Yes. It is me." All the mortals stared in shock as Zeus turned his attention back on us.

"Thalia. Jason. What on earth are you two arguing about now? Your giving me a headache."

"Well Dad, Sparky over here said that Pepsi and Chocolate chip muffins are better than Coke and Blueberry muffins."

"Because they are better." Jason stated.

"No they're not!" I glared at Jason.

"Yes-" Jason was cut off. "FOR THE LOVE OF GODS, SHUT UP!" Zeus bellowed. I noticed the mortals cower away, but Jason and I just closed our mouths and looked at him. "Sorry Dad. But can you please tell her that she's wrong." Jason asked.

Zeus looked in between the two of us, then his eyes stayed on Jason. "Sorry son, but Thalia is right. Coke and Blueberry muffins are better than Pepsi and Chocolate chip muffins."

"Seriously?" Jason exclaimed.

I laughed. "Ha! See! Everyone says, fathers know best. Or is it mothers?" I asked that last part to myself. I just shrugged it off and continued laughing.

Jason just glared at me. "He's just saying that because he's in his Greek form. All the Greeks are like that."

"And all the Romans are like you. Stupid."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. About the Romans. Your still stupid."

He continued to glare at me.

"Now that thats settled, can you please shut up?" Zeus asked.

We nodded our heads. "Yes Dad." We said in unison.

"Good." He then flashed out of the room. I noticed that he avoided turning into his true form, for the mortals sake. Well, looks like he does care about them.

Jason and I just looked at each other, and were about to start arguing again, but then a mortal named Clara spoke up. "Z-Zeus is... Y-your d-dad?" She asked.

We just nodded simply. "Yea. By the way, he's not all that great." I said. I heard thunder rumble outside. "Oh you know it's true!" I shouted at the sky. When no thunder boomed, I smiled. "He finally gets it." I mumbled.

"So your D-Demigods?" Clara asked again.

"Yep. She's Greek, I'm Roman." Jason replied.

"I-I don't believe you." A jock called Steven piped up. Me and Jason liked at each other and had a silent conversation. _"Should I go first or you?"_ I asked him. _"You can. Lets save the best for last."_ I rolled my eyes, then faced everyone.

"Thalia... Grace." I choked out my last name. "Daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis and the Hunters. Was in the Second Titan and Giant wars and helper to trick Atlas. Hero of Olympus."

"Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter, Roman form of Zeus. Defeater of Krios, and toppled of Kronos' throne. One of the seven, in the second Giant war, praetor of the twelfth Legion, defeater of Gaia, saviour of Hera. I think I have more titles but I've forgotten."

I rolled my eyes.

"Still proves nothing." Steven stated.

I glanced at Jason and an understanding past between us. I pointed one hand up to the sky and summoned a lightning strike while Jason raised him self of the ground so he was levitating.

Everyone stared shocked at us. I laughed as I released the lightning and Jason landed back on the ground. I rubbed my hands together like I had just finished building something and was standing back to admire my work and turns to face Jason. "I think our work here is done little brother."

He groaned. "Don't call me that." And with that, we heard out the door of Jamison High and headed towards my grey, black and electric blue motorbike. I hopped on and Jason hopped on his electric blue motorbike and we started them up.

"I'm gonna stop by camp. I'll lead the way." I called over the noise.

He nodded his head then we set off, him behind me, riding towards camp.

At least I don't have to go to school.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter! And check out my other stories to.**

 **Hei** **Konei rā!**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	8. Chapter 8 - Leo Valdez,Son of Hephaestus

**Kia ora ma peps!**

 **I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I have just not been in it lately, but I am back for another chapter.**

 **This Idea is curtesy of _Welcome To The Badlands._ They gave me this awesome idea for Leo's reveal. Also they came up with the amazing name ****Marcella! :)**

 **Two words. Leo. Valdez!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Remember that petition to get a Percy Jackson animated show! For info, go to previous authors notes.**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

 **Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus, god of fire, the forges.**

Kill. Me. Now.

 _School:_ _S_ even _C_ rappy _H_ ours _O_ f _O_ ur _L_ ives.

Why in Hades do we have to go to _school._ It is literally a prison for kids. It is a punishment for kids. I mean, what did I ever do to you?

Ugh! Mr Hot Stuff here does not do well with the idea of school.

But of course, my favourite Centaur just had to send us Demigods to school, even though the Mist is down.

Anyway, as you have probably already noticed, I am at school right now. But more specifically, I am in _first period._ The worst part of the entire day. Because it means you have seven hours left.

I was sitting in the back of my French class, trying my best not to fall asleep. Because I may or may not talk in my sleep. And what would you think if you saw a snoring Leo sitting behind you talking about a goddess called Calypso who needs a new dining table? You'd think _'who on earth is this freak and where'd he come from?'_ So yea, no sleepy time for Leo Valdez.

And it didn't help that French was the worst class that was ever invented. I mean, if English is hard, how on earth am I gonna get how to do French. And the only reason I took French was because apparently it is the 'language of love'. But right now I wouldn't care if it was the language of meatballs, I just want to get outta here.

My head was just about to hit the desk when my friend, Manny, who sits beside me catch my head and throws it back up. I snort as I take in my surroundings. Oh, I'm still in French class.

I groan but am interrupted by the sound of Manny snickering. I glare at him, and try my best on focusing on the teacher.

Manny is my only friend here at Winflest Academy. Cause all the other people consider me a 'weird, scrawny, Latino boy who can't go one hour without sprouting a joke'. Which is all true, but still. It stings.

Then finally, a miracle happens, the bell rings. I jump out of my seat and pump my fist in the air. "Woohoo!" I yell. Everyone looks at me weirdly and the teacher glares at me. My face falls as I realise whats coming. I pick up my books and trudge over to Ms Hans and hold out my hand that is waiting to be filled by a detention slip. When I feel the paper in my hand, I close my hand into a fist and put the slip in my jean pockets then run out the door to catch up Manny when I run into someone.

I fall on my butt and immediately hear the snickers start as I groan. After I re-focused on the world, I looked over to see who the son of a b- was, but what I saw was not what I was expecting.

Standing up above me, holding their hand out for me to grab was none other than Marcella Smith. She was the prettiest girl in school, and also the nicest. Every boy had a crush on her and every girl wanted to be friends with her. Her beautiful chocolate brown silky hair cascaded down her back and the light touch of black eyeliner around her eyes really made her bright blue eyes pop.  
Her knee length skirt ruffled slightly from a small breeze coming from the air vent, and her blue blouse gutted nicely on her petite frame.

She was beautiful.

I know what your probably thinking. _Leo Valdez called a girl beautiful instead of hot? What has the world come to?_ But she just doesn't seem like the type of girl to describe as 'hot'. She's better described as 'beautiful' or 'pretty' or 'gorgeous' even. But not hot.

"Hello?" A sweet voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head and focused back on Marcella, then her out stretched hand that had now lowered a bit from tiredness.

"Oh, sorry." I quickly grabbed her hand in a monkey grip, and used her body weight to haul myself up. Wants I was standing, I let go of her wrist and dusted myself off.

"Thanks," I said as I looked up. I have to admit, I was pretty much expecting to see her walking off. But to my surprise she was still standing right in front of me. But only now she was looking quite nervous.

"Are you-" I was cut off by Marcella. "Will you go out with me?" She asked quickly.

No. Freaking. Way.

Marcella Smith. _The_ Marcella Smith just asked _me_ out. Me as in Leo Valdez.

I was so excited I was grinding ear to ear, just like Marcella was now.

But just as quickly as that grin had come, it was gone, and was now replaced by fear. My smile dropped as I looked around, but saw nothing at least remotely threatening. Just when I was about to ask, I started to feel quite warm...

 _Shit!_

I looked down and saw that my whole body was encased my flames. It didn't hurt of course, but I still could feel myself getting a little bit sweaty.

Dammit! I got to excited that I must've set myself on fire.

I sighed as I calmed myself down and felt the flames go out. I looked back up at the horrified face of Marcella. "So I guess your offer is off the table?"

"Wh- What are you?" She stammered.

I sighed again. Great, now I've blown my cover. It was only now did I realise the crowd that was still surrounding us, which even included Mrs Hans.

"Well, may as well re0introduce myself. My name is Leo Hot Stuff Valdez, supreme commander of the Argo II and the son of the best god out there," I tapped my chest twice with my fist, then help up a piece sign to the sky as I said the next word, "Hephaestus. One of the seven of the prophecy, helper to defeat Gaea, one of the only fire starter kids **(I have no idea what they are called)** since who knows how long and the awesomest person alive."

I stared around at the gaping mortals. "And yes, I am a demigod for those thick people out there."

And with that I took my detention slip out of my pocket and handed it back to Mrs Hans who was still staring at me open mouthed. "I don't think I will be needing this anymore."

I then cut through the crowd and swung open the doors. "PEACE OUT SUCKERS!"

Just as I heard them close behind me, I got a tap on my shoulder. It was Manny. He was smiling like a madman. "Just so you know, your even cooler than when I first meet you." I smiled as I fist pumped him, then turned to leave.

"WAIT!"

I turned round to see Manny again holding out his hand in a stop signal.

"What?" I asked a bit impatient now.

"Bye!"

I grinned at his cheekiness, then turned around and started to run off while shouting "Bye!" Behind me.

Well, that was, successful? Nah. "Interesting? Yea, lets go with that.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed.**

 **And remember, this was _Welcome To The Badlands_ idea. I just brought it to life. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hei Konei Ra!**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


End file.
